1. Technical Field
The present application relates generally to the processing of detected user input events in a web browser.
2. Description of the Related Art
User agents and other applications used to render documents for presentation to a user, such as a web browser, process user events received via one or more user input mechanisms. User input mechanisms can include pointing and similar devices such as mice, touchpads, trackpads, and optical joysticks, as well as touchscreen interfaces. The outcome of the processed user event can include scrolling, zooming in or zooming out of the displayed document. The user events are processed in a browser's main thread; however, the user interface of the browser may appear unresponsive to the user when the processing of user events is interleaved with other, potentially long-running tasks.